1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to terrariums, and more specifically relates to terrariums having glass and plastic walls, suitable for keeping, raising and observing reptiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional reptile terrariums or tanks are typically made with glass walls, because it has been found that clear plastic walls generally can be scratched too easily by the reptiles, which can seriously mar the walls of the terrarium and obscure a clear view of the reptiles within a few months of use. Glass walls are not so easily scratched by reptiles, but are more breakable than plastic walls. The use of plastic walls can also simplify the process of manufacturing such reptile terrariums, so that it would be desirable to provide a reptile terrarium that incorporates plastic walls that would simplify the manufacturing process and would reduce the fragility of the terrarium, and that would provide at least one glass viewing window that would resist being scratched and marred by reptiles in the terrarium.
Unfortunately, it has been found that with existing adhesives, it is difficult to glue plastic to glass with a sufficient bonding strength suitable for providing both glass and plastic walls in a reptile terrarium. It would therefore be desirable to provide a terrarium having a plastic frame which provides plastic walls and retains at least one glass viewing wall without the need for an adhesive bond between the glass and the plastic frame. The present invention meets these needs.